Nothing Like Us
by SWEETHYUNEE
Summary: Oh Baekhyun adalah adik dari Oh Sehun yang di adopsi karena hilang ingatan beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka saling menyanyangi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika Sehun tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun hingga adiknya mengalami trauma karena seorang pembalap bernama Park Chanyeol. Lalu hubungan seperti apa yang harus di hadapi Baekhyun setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol.


NOTHING LIKE US

Chanbaek (GS)

Action, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Present

**_Swethyunee_**

**Chapter 1 빨간 차**

Persaingan sengit antara kedua mobil yang sedang melaju cepat untuk memperebutkan posisi finish. Chanyeol dengan kecepatan penuh mengejar mobil merah di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum puas kali ini pasti menang, namun siapa sangka belum sampai garis finish mobil merah itu melaju lebih dulu dan menyentuh garis finish.

"Sial!" Umpatnya kesal dan memukul setir

Ramai penonton di arena balapan begitu antusias. Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dan menghampiri orang yang berada di dalam mobil merah itu.

Satu langkah kaki mulus keluar dari dalam mobil di ikuti tubuhnya yang seksi. Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sekudif saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari di dalam mobil. Sungguh hatinya ingin mengumpat kasar dan tertawa nyaring. Ternyata Chanyeol di kalahkan oleh gadis belia berusia sembilan belas tahun.

Dia mengalahkan seorang Master dalam arena balap mobil. Semua penonton yang menyaksikan balapan malam itu di buat takjub dan kagum dengan permainan dan kecantikannya yang menawan.

"Wow!" Sahut salah satu dari penonton pria

Baekhyun mengejek Chanyeol dengan senyuman remeh.

Harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol merasa diremehkan. Siapa gadis itu, berani sekali dia mengalahkan Master Park yang paling terkenal sadis di wilayah ini. Tanpa banyak kata, Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan arena balap dengan kecepatan sedang dan perlahan meningkatkan lajunya.

"Siapa dia? Berani sekali melawanku. Kau cari info tentangnya, aku paling tidak suka jika di kalahkan!" Tukas Chanyeol penuh amarah terhadap dua bodyguardnya.

"Baik Tuan."

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini pertama kalinya dia di kalahkan oleh seorang gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Gadis itu sangat professional dalam bermain. Apa dia pernah mengikuti balapan di tempat lain, sepertinya Chanyeol sangat mengenal ciri khas suara gadis itu. Lembut dan tenang meski wajahnya terksesan dibuat dingin.

Selain dikenal sebagai seorang Master balap. Di luar aktifitas malamnya Chanyeol di kenal sebagai CEO muda di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan dan salah satu mafia kelas atas terkenal di Jepang. Tampan seperti model mempunyai kekayaan yang berlimpah dan saham yang menggiyurkan. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini nyaris sempurna dengan kehidupan mewahnya.

Mobil merah masuk ke halaman rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah. Baekhyun segera turun sesekali dia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Begitu pelan ia membuka pintu agar tidak ketahuan jika malam ini Baekhyun pulang larut malam. Baru beberapa meter melangkah tiba-tiba lampu ruangan menyala. Oh tidak. Kakaknya tahu Baekhyun keluyuran lagi.

"Dari mana saja kau?!" Tanya lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah dingin

"Aku baru pulang belajar kelompok." Ujarnya berbohong

"Aku menyuruh Jimin untuk mengikutimu ternyata benar selama ini kau ikut balapan di Club Park itu!"

"Oppa aku hanya ingin membalas dendammu, apa itu salah?! Lagi pula aku menyukai balapan ini. aku akan baik-baik saja melawan Master Park."

"Kau itu seorang gadis, aku sebagai kakakmu sangat khawatir jika adiknya pulang larut malam. Master Park itu sangat berbahaya jangan pernah berurusan dengannya lagi. Cukup aku saja yang menerima resiko ini."

Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Sehun. Dia hanya ingin membalas dendam kakaknya terhadap Master Park yang sudah membuat Sehun lumpuh akibat kecelakaan di arena balap.

Perlahan Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan dan menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu kau sangat peduli. Tapi sekali ini saja, setelah itu aku akan berhenti dan menghapus semua balas dendammu."

"Cukup sekali saja Baekhyun."

"Ne Oppa."

-

Tubuh mungilnya ia rebahkan ke atas kasur dengan hamparan seprai berwarna pink. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan piyama, Baekhyun langsung menyalakan ponsel dan menekan tombol playmusic sebagai pengiring tidurnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus melakukannya. Maafkan aku Oppa jika mengingkari janji denganmu." Kesahnya sambil menatap langit kamar. Lama kelamaan ia mulai terbuai dengan alunan musik yang terpasang earphone di kedua telinganya hingga kantuk melanda.

Seperti biasa jam delapan pagi Baekhyun stay di dalam kelas menunggu kedua sahabatnya datang. Kegiatan kampus hari ini hanya ada dua mata kuliah.

Jika di kampus penampilan Baekhyun layaknya gadis biasa anggun dan polos. Berbeda jika sudah bergelut dengan hobi kesukaannya yaitu balapan mobil. Semua itu karena Sehun, dia sering mengikuti atraksi balapan liar dan Baekhyun ingin seperti kakaknya. Sehun memiliki club bernama OH!ID.

Suatu hari Sehun berseteru dengan Master Park karena memenangkan pertarungan itu dan mendapatkan uang senilai enam juta won dari Jumyeon.

Master Park juga di buat malu karena kekalahannya hingga minta balapan ulang, namun sayangnya di tengah pertandingan Sehun mengalami kecelakaan. Penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol. Dia sengaja merapatkan body mobil untuk mencapai posisi finish. Terjadilah aksi kebut-kebutan. Sayangnya Sehun hilang kendali dan menabrak pembatas arena.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun ingin membalaskan dendam kakaknya.

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya, malam ini aku akan pergi ke sana." Ucap Baekhyun menatap lekat ke luar jendela dengan yakin.

Zitae dan Xiuchan datang ke kelas menemui Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak tahu mengenai sisi lain Baekhyun. Di lihat dari wajahnya yang mempesona semua orang tidak tahu jika gadis bermarga OH itu adalah seorang gangster kecil.

"Baek, aku dengar besok ada mahasiswa baru yang masuk di jurusan kita." Ucap Xiuchan

"Aku dengar dia juga tampan dan gagah." Tambah Zitae

"Oh." Ujar Baekhyun cuek sambil membaca buku

"Tapi ini berbeda, kau pasti tertarik dengannya."

"Memangnya kau pernah lihat?" Kini Xiuchan dan Baekhyun berbalik tanya kepada Zitao

"Aku melihatnya sekilas, saat itu aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak sengaja menabrakku. Daebak! jika kalian melihatnya langsung pasti jatuh pingsan melihat ketampanannya yang eksotis."

"Yak Zitae! Bagaimana jika kau menyentuh tangannya langsung. Ku pastikan kau akan mati sebentar lagi." Tukas Xiuchan kesal

"Aishh... kau ini! Kenapa menyumpahiku seperti itu, huh!" Suaranya sedikit meninggi

"Sudahlah! kalian menganggu konsentrasiku saja. Hari ini ada ujian."

"Oh my god, really?!" Kagetnya serentak

Zitao dan Xiuchan langsung mengambil buku dan mengikuti Baekhyun belajar.

Selain cantik Baekhyun juga dikenal sebagai mahasiswa aktif dan berprestasi. Dia benar-benar berbakat dan cerdas, selain itu Baekhyun juga sangat populer seantero kampus ini.

"Apa kalian melihat Jimin?" Tanya Baekhyun mencairkan suasana sunyi beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku lihat dia ada di depan gerbang."

"Apa kakakmu masih menyuruh pengawal untuk terus mengikutimu?" Tanya Xiuchan

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas karena rencana yang dia susun tadi pagi pasti gagal jika Jimin terus mengikutinya. Sehun adalah kakak yang posesif.

-

Menikmati pemandangan gedung pencakar langit dari kaca besar adalah kegiatannya di waktu senggang.

Perusahaan ternama Park Car Cooperation yang bergerak di bidang perakitan mobil. Dengan ratusan investor yang telah bekerja sama di perusahaannya akan mendapatkan untung besar. Tidak di pungkiri pendapatannya terus meningkat pesat dari tahun ke tahun. Salah satunya ada di Jepang.

Kalian pasti pernah mendengar Jepang adalah sarang mafia terbesar di seluruh Asia. Salah satunya adalah Park Chanyeol seorang mafia kelas atas. Bayangkan saja punya banyak aset dan kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah menjadikannya sosok yang angkuh, keras dan cerdik dalam segala hal.

Orang yang terlahir tidak seutuhnya sempurna, semua yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol ialah kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun. Masa kelam dan kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai adalah kunci keberhasilannya untuk bangkit sampai sekarang ini. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena terlilit hutang dan seseorang yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya.

"Master kami tidak bisa melacak gadis itu." Tiba-tiba beberapa bodyguard datang

Chanyeol geram dan langsung membanting apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Para bodyguard itu ketakutan jika melihat tuannya mulai mendidih.

"Kalian cari yang betul atau kepala kalian yang jadi sasarannya karena mencari info tentang gadis itu saja tidak becus!"

"Baik Master Park, kami berusaha mencari info lebih banyak lagi, kami mohon jangan tembak kami." Salah satu diantara tiga orang itu memohon kepada Chanyeol

"Waktu kalian hanya seminggu."

"Baik Master Park."

Mereka langsung pergi setelah Chanyeol memberinya ancaman. Jika dia sedang marah dan keinginannya tidak terpenuhi maka para bodyguard itu yang akan jadi korbannya.

Setelah mereka pergi, gadis cantik berperawakan mungil dengan gaya modis datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum saat gadis itu datang dan langsung memeluk dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada sang kekasih.

"Kau sangat cantik, aku mencintaimu Ahn Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Kapan kau pulang dari London, kenapa tidak memberitahuku, aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara." Ucapnya, masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan sayang."

"Kau selalu membuatku terkejut sayang, apalagi kalau sehari tidak ada kabar. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Nado. Chan, aku lapar. Saat flight pesawat tadi aku belum mengisi apapun."

"Baiklah, kita ke restoran. Aku juga belum makan siang.."

"Kajja."

-

Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya mengendap-ngendap keluar kampus agar Jimin tidak mengetahuinya jika Zitae dan Xiuchan menutupinya dengan tubuh mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan semakin dekat ke arah gerbang. Tiba-tiba Jimin menghentikan langkah karena curiga.

Xiuchan dan Zitae sudah mulai ketakutan, apa rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil?

"Maaf, apa kalian lihat Nona Baekhyun?" Tanya Jimin pada dua gadis yang sengaja menutupi leher hingga hidung dengan syal sedangkan yang satunya menggunakan jaket dan topi.

"Kami tidak lihat." Ucap Zitae dengan suara kodok.

"Terima kasih." Pasrah Jimin salah mengira.

Mereka bertiga segera pergi agar Jimin tidak menyadarinya.

"Tapi aku curiga dengan tingkah mereka bertiga sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan. Sudahlah aku harus menunggu Nona Baekhyun keluar mungkin saja dia masih di dalam dan menungguku untuk menjemputnya." Ujar Jimin percaya diri

Setelah berhasil kabur, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan Zitae untuk pergi ke restoran.

"Rencana kita berhasil!" Teriak mereka girang

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit, mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Ketiganya langsung memasuki restoran. Pelayan datang untuk mencatat makanan dan minuman apa yang mereka pesan.

"Aku pesan jus strawberry." Ujar Baekhyun terlebih dulu mengajukan pesanan

"Aku milkshake dan ayam panggang."

"Apa disini ada makanan khas Cina, aku tidak bisa makan selain itu." Zitae memang selalu menanyakan makanan khas negaranya di restoran manapun karena lidah dia memang tidak cocok dengan makanan khas Korea.

Setelah pesanan mereka selesai, pelayan itu pergi.

"Untuk semua makanan ini biar aku yang traktir." Kata Baekhyun

"Sungguh? kau ingin mentraktir semuanya?" Tanya Zitae dan Xiuchan bersamaan

"Tentu, karena kalian udah bantu aku kabur dari si bodyguard menyebalkan itu." Ucapnya sedikit mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya

"Sering-sering saja seperti ini, aku akan membuatmu terbebas darinya." Ucap Zitae dan langsung mendapat tatapan horor Baekhyun

"Aku bisa bangkrut jika kau melakukan itu, Zitae." Celetuk Baekhyun kesal

Zitae hanya terkekeh saat mendapat tangkisan horor Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah lama menunggu pesananan datang, Baekhyun pergi ke toilet.

Sampai disana dia bertemu dengan seseorang, sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan membersihkan noda di bajunya. Baekhyun memperhatikan gadis itu dari cermin besar sambil sesekali tangannya bersikutat mengambil sabun lalu mencucinya kembali. Gadis yang berada di samping Baekhyun mulai membalikan tubuh dan mengarah padanya. Lihatlah tatapannya sungguh dingin dan tajam membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri meski hanya sepintas melihatnya dari cermin. Mungkin Baekhyun banyak berhalusinasi tanpa sadar gadis itu sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali kali. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari lamunannya dan menanggapi gadis itu.

"Sorry apa kau punya parfum? Parfumku ketinggalan di rumah. Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan beef stick di baju, baunya masih menyengat meski sudah aku bersihkan dengan air." Kata Kyungsoo

"Sebentar." Baekhyun langsung mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya

Kemudian menyodorkan parfum pada gadis itu. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan bagaimana dia menyemprotkan di bagian tubuhnya. Masih dengan wajah tegang dia menerima botolnya kembali.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Apa dia seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Kenapa aku merinding." Ucapnya dan membuang nafasnya kasar

Kyungsoo datang menemui kekasihnya yang sedang menyantap hidangan. Kedengarannya terlihat mewah dengan meja khusus VIP untuk orang-orang konglomerat seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah selesai. Mari kita lanjutkan." Ujar Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak

"Tentu."

Dalam suasana romantis di iringi alunan musik ballad, mereka berdua menikmati acara makan sore hari ini. Chanyeol menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo namun indera penciumannya merasa terganggu. Parfum yang di pakai oleh kekasihnya. Chanyeol tahu betul wangi parfum ini bahkan dia tahu siapa yang menyukai wangi vanilla bercambur strawberry. Tatapan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo khawatir jika dia tidak menyukai parfum yang baru saja di pinjam dari orang lain.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya risih

"Wangi parfummu berubah, apa kau menggantinya?"

"Tidak, parfumku ketinggalan. Saat di toilet aku meminjam parfum pada orang lain. Memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencium wanginya yang menurutnya sangat enak dan tenang

"Tidak apa-apa sayang." Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus di rumitkan dengan seseorang yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. Gadis di arena balap dan sekarang gadis dengan parfum yang sama persis dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. Tidak banyak yang menggunakan parfum dengan aroma seperti itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang pernah bilang jika aroma yang paling gadis itu suka adalah wangi vanilla bercambur strawberry. Chanyeol jadi teringat tentang masa lalunya dan membuat hati serta pikirannya semakin berkecamuk.

Dia pun harus mencari tahu siapa gadis di arena balap dan siapa gadis yang memakai parfum itu karena keduanya berkaitan dengan masa lalunya.

.

.

**To be continued**


End file.
